


Birds of Prey and the Surprising Return of Harley's Ex

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ivy's back, and Cass is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Ivy's back out of Arkham and not sure why she's seeing her ex girlfriend's face everywhere. It was only two weeks.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 755





	Birds of Prey and the Surprising Return of Harley's Ex

"This my friend, is what we call, the high life," Harley leaned back on the futon, sticking her feet up on the coffee table, half eaten breakfast sandwich in hand. Cass snorted as she turned the TV to some Tom and Jerry cartoon before doing the same. The new apartment (which they legally bought and don't let that dipshit Dick tell you otherwise) was a helluva a lot more spacious than the former villain's old place.

Bruce laughed as he climbed up on the couch between the two. Head resting on Harley's lap, she scratched him between the ears.

"Who's a good boy? You are, yeah, you," she made kissy faces at the animal. She lowered it seen so the animal could take a few bites. Cass' nose scrunched up.

"Ugh, that is nasty."

"Hey, I've shared food with more disgusting animals before. At least little Brucey here isn't an asshole." She paused for a moment. "Hey what if we got Bruce a buddy? You know to keep him company while we're gone?" Cass opened her mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. 

"Who's that?" Harley got up to check when the door slammed open. Vines darting out, one grabbing Harley by the ankle and jerking her up. "What the fuck?!" Cass watched as some lady with red hair came through the door. She looked pissed.

"Oh Ivy, hey..." Harley waved at the woman who looked ready to throw her out a window. "Long time, no see?"

"Harley. I was in Arkham for two weeks. Two. Weeks. I get out and you wanna know what I see?"

"My face all over the news?"

"Your face. All over the news! What the hell were you thinking? Blowing up ace chemical plant, killing Roman-who's she?" The woman, Ivy, finally noticed Cassandra. "Damn it Harley did you kidnap a kid?"

"Oh that's Cass. I didn't kidnap her, I emancipated her. She's my associate now!" Ivy sighed, retracting the vine and abruptly dropping Harley on the floor. Bruce laughed, nuzzling up to the woman.

"Hey Bruce." Ivy made a face as she reluctantly helped Harley up.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell is going on?" Cass asked, extremely confused.

"Oh yeah, Cass, meet Ivy. She's my former patient, cell mate and girlfriend! We're just friends now."

"Although sometimes I feel like you're keeper." Ivy sounded annoyed as she rubbed her nose. "Fine. This is, fine. I need a place to crash anyway until I find a new hideout."

"Oooo girls night! I'll order a pizza!"

"It better be vegan this time," Ivy sat on the couch as Harley eagerly dialed the phone.

"I make no promises!"


End file.
